tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel 10
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Diesel 10 *'Class': BR Class 42 "Warship" *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': BR Swindon Works *'Built': sometime between 1958 and 1961 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 90 mph Diesel 10 is an evil diesel engine with a semi-sentient roof-top, hydraulic claw, which he has named "Pinchy". Bio Diesel 10 once visited the Island of Sodor a long time ago, and caused trouble for the steam engines while he was there. During his visit, he found Lady, the engine responsible for keeping Sodor alive, and chased her, making her crash. Following the accident, Lady's caretaker, Burnett Stone, hid Lady in his workshop and tried to restore her, but failed to bring her back up to steam. Several years later, Diesel 10 returned to Sodor when the Fat Controller was on holiday, intending to destroy Lady once and for all. He was first seen by Thomas and Gordon when he raced past them at Killaban Station, and brought his two lapdogs, Splatter and Dodge, to the railway, who were present when he was scheming. He caused several problems for the steam engines, such as dumping sneezing powder around Tidmouth Sheds and later destroying the scaffolding that had been placed beside the shed. When Mr. Conductor travelled across Sodor to find the windmill, Diesel 10 found him and held him over the Big Dipper, intending to drop him. However, Mr. Conductor managed to escape by cutting the hydraulics to his claw with a pair of wire cutters, causing him to fling Mr. Conductor across the island and to the windmill. Diesel 10 was later present at the Coaling Plant, where he was covered in coal when he was teaching Splatter and Dodge “how to stop being stupid”. After Junior flew in the air after riding the windmill's sails, he landed on Diesel 10's cab, who raced across the island and to the smelter's yard, where he tried to push James and Junior into the melting pit. Fortunately, Junior and James managed to escape by using the last of the former's gold dust. After Lady was brought back up into steam and returned to Sodor, Diesel 10 found her and began to chase her, Thomas, and Burnett across the island, until they reached the viaduct. Lady, Burnett and Thomas managed to cross the viaduct safely, but Diesel 10 was too heavy for the rails and plunged into a barge of sludge below the bridge, and was sent away in disgrace. Diesel 10 later returned to Sodor years later under unknown circumstances. It can be assumed, however, that Sir Topham Hatt decided to give him a second chance. He was seen working at the scrapyard, loading piles of scrap into trucks. The very sight of his return caused Thomas and Percy to shudder in fright. When the steam and diesel engines were holding a meeting at the coaling plant so that they could work on the Sodor Airport, Thomas was sent to the scrapyards to inform Diesel 10 of the meeting. However, Thomas was too scared to meet Diesel 10 again, and sped away as fast as he could, not believing that Diesel 10 would want to help the steam engines due to their difficulties in the past. Soon, the airport was nearly complete with its construction, until a water tower collapsed, cracking the runway and blocking the line. With Harvey all the way on the other side of the island, Thomas went to ask Diesel 10 for assistance. After some slight hesitation, Diesel 10 agreed to help clear the wreckage. After Thomas was found prior to the reopening of Great Waterton, Diesel 10 was among the diesels present at the quarry when they heard the news. Later, when the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre was opened, Diesel 10 was present at the rescue centre's grand opening, standing on a cliffside overlooking the rescue centre and the steam engines below, threatening to return. When Percy was experiencing a falling-out with Thomas, Diesel 10 decided to manipulate him into helping him restore the Vicarstown Dieselworks, by having him visit the Dieselworks and befriend him. Diesel 10 managed to convince Thomas to arrive at the Dieselworks, where he was held hostage while he, Percy and the other diesels went to the Sodor Steamworks. Once there, Diesel 10 betrayed Percy and took over the Steamworks. Percy returned to the Dieselworks to rescue Thomas, when he noticed that sparks from Pinchy had set the main building ablaze. After Thomas was saved and the fire was put out, Percy, Kevin and the rest of the Steam Team went to the Steamworks. After a brief argument with the diesels, Sir Topham Hatt arrived and, after being told about the state of the Dieselworks, agreed to have the place restored. Diesel 10 and the other diesels worked alongside the steam engines to restore the Dieselworks, and he became the new head of the Dieselworks, with Den and Dart taking over in his absence. When it was Christmas time, Diesel 10 became jealous of the steam engines for having more decorations at Tidmouth Sheds than he and the diesels had at the Dieselworks. He began stealing decorations from the sheds to bring to the Dieselworks, enlisting a reluctant Paxton to help him. Diesel 10 was caught by Percy, who chased him back to the Dieselworks with the rest of the Steam Team, where Diesel 10 found out that Sir Topham Hatt had, in fact, had Paxton deliver some decorations to the Dieselworks. The next day, Diesel 10 gave the decorations back to the Steam Team, but as most of them had been damaged, he gave them the Dieselworks' decorations too, as he and the other diesels considered Sidney to be a good enough decoration. Persona Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, bullying, and raving diesel locomotive. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "Puffball" and "Teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. Pinchy, though, seems to have a mind of its own, as it has been shown to "punch" Diesel 10 in the face from time to time, which he hates very much. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Despite his aggressiveness, he will help on occasion since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. He has a caring side, but he very rarely shows it. Basis Diesel 10 is based on a BR Class 42 diesel-hydraulic with an added non-regulation hydraulic claw. All but two members of the class were named after Royal Navy warships, so they, and the similar Class 43, were nicknamed "Warships". Two of these engines are preserved. Livery Diesel 10 is painted ochre with tan stripes along his sides. His buffers and "Pinchy" are painted dark brown. Behind the Scenes In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 was originally played by Australian actor Keith Scott, and the character was intended only as a villain supplementary to Doug Lennox's character, P.T. Boomer. Boomer was cut due to early audience reactions, and Diesel 10's role was rewritten as the primary villain. In the process, Keith Scott was replaced by Canadian improv comedian Neil Crone. Crone, with fellow improvisation comedian Kevin Frank, had been auditioning for the film to play the trucks. Crone was given the part of Diesel 10 when he was heard performing a gruff voice during auditions. In the final movie, Crone and Frank improvised much of their dialogue, including the name "Pinchy" for Diesel 10's claw. His plan in the original script was also much different. He plotted to get rid of the steam engines by making their lives miserable, one of the sections of the plan included the "Sneezing Powder" sequence (originally quarry dust in the original script and Little Engines Can Do BIG Things). He also planned to destroy all the buffers on the railway so the steam engines would crash and derail, with the diesels taking over and rebuilding the buffers after. The plan to destroy the buffers was further bolstered by his discovery of the buffers that led to the entrance of Mr. Conductor's Magic Railroad, thus stopping him from continuing his plans of diesel domination. This plan was the reason why George was going to be one of his assistants. Also, instead of returning to Sodor to finally destroy Lady once and for all, he was a new engine who Sir Topham Hatt brought to help while he was away, but instead caused more havoc on the island. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Scott (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Neil Crone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Rupert Degas (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue; original cut only) * Ginzō Matsuo (Japan; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japan; Calling All Engines) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Ryōta Yamasato (Japan; Day of the Diesels only) * Yohei Nishina (Japan; seventeenth season onwards) * Yoram Yosefsberg (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue only) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels - seventeenth season) * Louis-Georges Girard (French speaking Canada; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Helmut Krauss (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Martin May (Germany; Misty Island Rescue only) * Jürgen Holdorf (Germany; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Wolfgang Hartmann (Germany; Audio Books only) * Sławomir Pacek (Poland; Misty Island Rescue only) * Dariusz Odija (Poland; Day of the Diesels only) * Janusz Wituch (Poland; seventeenth season onwards) * Luis Alfonso Padilla (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Gerardo Reyero (Latin America; Misty Island Rescue onwards; excluding Day of the Diesels) * Eduardo Garza (Latin America; Day of the Diesels only) * Sander de Heer (The Netherlands; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * According to The Real Lives of Thomas the Tank Engine, Diesel 10's hydraulic claw, Pinchy, is an illegal modification. Among other reasons, it makes him too tall for the British loading gauge. * In an original version of the Thomas and the Magic Railroad script, Diesel 10 was to have been a new engine to the island, and Pinchy was going to be concealed beneath Diesel 10's roof. These were kept in the book, Diesel 10 Means Trouble, the magazine story Left Alone also possibly has him illustrated without his claw. * "Pinchy" was originally built with no gaps between its buckets, which carried onto early promotional arts/illustrations. * Diesel 10 is the only character introduced in Thomas and the Magic Railroad to appear in the CGI Series. * Diesel 10 only appeared in specials and movies until the seventeenth season, where he appeared in an episode for the first time. * Diesel 10 has never been seen pulling any sort of rolling stock. * Some of Diesel 10's production made face masks are now owned by Twitter user Thomas Merchandise. * In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 is only addressed as "Diesel" aside from his introductory scene and the scene where Mr. Conductor explains to Billy Twofeathers why he is going to Sodor. * It was widely speculated that Diesel 10's name may have derived from the fact that he was the tenth diesel introduced in the television series, but Britt Allcroft says the name just "popped into her mind". * Diesel 10 was once threatened by Mr. Conductor, of which he was going to put a bag of sugar in Diesel 10's fuel tank, thus clogging up the diesel engine's systems and as Mr. Conductor said to Diesel 10 "It'll cease you up for good", even though Diesel 10 would only need his engine cleaning out to be fully functional again. * Diesel 10 has had a few modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Calling All Engines! *** His brake pipe was removed. *** The wipers on his front windows were removed. *** His body is not correctly fitted to his chassis at the front, leaving a gap above his front bufferbeam. ** Misty Island Rescue *** The 'teeth' on his claw now interlock. *** His upper bodywork is level once again, but fitted higher with gaps above both bufferbeams now. ** Season 17: *** He shares the same horn sound as Phillip and Filmore from Theodore Tugboat. * In early concept art, Diesel 10 had his name painted on his side. In addition, his claw bucket was smaller, his arm was designed differently, and he had three brakepipes, whereas his final model only had one. * He has never been seen with an operator or driver. * His ERTL toy depicts him as a BR Class 40 with added claw, this is due to re-using D199's tooling but modifying accordingly. Quotes :"Get outta my way! I have unfinished business here and I want to finish it fast!" :"Diesel 10's back! Oh!" :"Yes, ten out of ten for devious deeds and brutal strength. The blast from the past who hates steam engines." - Diesel 10's introduction, Thomas and the Magic Railroad :"Puffball! Teapot!" (falls off the viaduct) "Tin kettle!" (lands in a barge at the bottom) - Diesel 10 falling off the viaduct, Thomas and the Magic Railroad :"Alright, I will help!" - Diesel 10 when he listens to Thomas about the airport, Calling All Engines! Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and talking) * Brio (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Motor Road and Rail (normal and talking; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal and R/C versions) * Motorized Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * De Agostini (discontinued) * Tomica * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (normal with Tar Tanker and pull-back; discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Spooky Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as The Joker, Solomon Grundy and Deadshot) ** SpongeBob SquarePants Minis (as Plankton) ** Construction Minis ** Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Minis (as Lord Zedd) * Bath Toys (as water scoop) * Adventures Gallery File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad17.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad67.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1146.jpg File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad135.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad146.png|Diesel 10's claw, "Pinchy" File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad137.png|Diesel 10 with his self-portrait File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad572.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad881.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad882.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad894.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad901.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1016.png|Diesel 10's wheels File:Diesel10WithPTBoomer.png|Diesel 10 with P.T. Boomer File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1076.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1079.png File:CallingAllEngines!47.png|Diesel 10 in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!44.png File:CallingAllEngines!112.png File:CallingAllEngines!275.png File:CallingAllEngines!277.png File:CallingAllEngines!288.png|Diesel 10 at Sodor Airport File:TheGreatDiscovery525.png|Diesel 10 in The Great Discovery] File:MistyIslandRescue454.png|Diesel 10 in full CGI File:MistyIslandRescue455.png File:DayoftheDiesels314.png|Diesel 10 in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels288.png|Diesel 10 threatening Percy File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer8.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels414.png File:DayoftheDiesels434.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations12.png|Diesel 10 in the seventeenth season File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations15.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations47.png|Diesel 10 stealing a Christmas garland File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations58.png File:Diesel10'smodel.jpg File:Diesel10Front.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Diesel10ModelSpefications1.png|Diesel 10 Model Specifications File:Diesel10ModelSpefications2.png|Diesel 10 Model Specifications File:Diesel10'sfacemasks.png|Some of Diesel 10's face masks File:CallingAllEngines88.jpg File:Diesel10promo.jpg File:CallingAllEngines138.jpg File:CallingAllEngines83.jpg File:CallingAllEngines87.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Diesel 10 with Thomas, Percy and James at Sodor Airport File:CallingAllEngines!362.jpg File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png File:Diesel10cgipromo.jpg|CGI Promo File:CGIHead-onDiesel10promo.png File:Diesel10atthestation.png|Promotional image of Diesel 10 at a station File:ThomasandDiesel10cgipromo.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 CGI promo File:Diesel10CGIpromo.gif File:Diesel10ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art File:Diesel10TATMR.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad cartoon promo File:LeftAlone2.png|Diesel 10 and The Diesel in a magazine story File:CreepyClaw4.gif|Diesel 10 in a magazine story File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad(book)2.png|Tommy Stubbs' original illustration of Diesel 10 File:DayoftheDiesels(book)14.png|Tommy Stubbs' current illustration of Diesel 10 File:ThomasLand(Japan)3.jpg|Diesel 10 at Thomas Land File:Diesel10DieselworksShed(ThomasLandJapan).jpeg|Diesel 10 in the Dieselworks Shed at Thomas Land File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadBehindtheScenes2.png|Behind the scenes File:Diesel10'sbasis.jpg|Diesel 10's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDiesel10.jpeg|ERTL File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-UpDiesel10AlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-up alternative expression File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel10.jpg|Wind-up metallic File:Wind-upShinyDiesel10.jpg|Wind-up shiny File:Wind-upClearDiesel10.jpg|Wind-up clear File:WoodenRailwayDiesel10Prototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayDiesel10.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Diesel10.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTalkingDiesel10.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongDiesel10.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayDiesel10.png|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDiesel102014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Diesel10.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel10.jpg|2011 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel102014.jpg|2013 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel102015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel10prototype.jpg|Prototype Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel10prototype2.jpg|Second Prototype File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel10.jpg|Collectible Railway File:Adventures Diesel10.jpg|Adventures File:TOMYDiesel10.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYDiesel10Japanese.jpg|TOMY (Japanese) File:PlarailTalkNActionDiesel10.jpg|Plarail Talk 'n' Action File:TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMaster2014Diesel10.jpg|2014 TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterDiesel10.JPG|2014 TrackMaster with a van File:TrackMasterDiesel10TakesCharge.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel 10 Takes Charge File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedDiesel10.jpg|R/C TrackMaster File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairDiesel10.jpg|Crash and Repair Diesel 10 File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairDiesel10(Crashed).jpg File:BandaiTECSprototypeDiesel10.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECDiesel10.png|Bandai TEC File:BrioDiesel10.jpg|Brio File:DiAgostiniDiesel10.jpg|De Agostini File:CapsuleCollectionDiesel10.jpg|Capsule Collection File:PushAlongDiesel10.jpg|Push Along File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Tomica File:MinisClassicDiesel10.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisSpookyDiesel10.jpg|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel10.PNG|Minis (DC Super Friends; Joker) File:PrototypeDiesel10asSolomonGrundy.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Solomon Grundy) File:Diesel 10 as Deadshot.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Deadshot) File:Diesel10asPlankton.png|Minis (SpongeBob Squarepants; Plankton) File:PrototypeDiesel10asShredder.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Shredder) File:PrototypeDiesel10asLordZedd.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers; Lord Zedd) File:MinisLauncherExclusiveDiesel10.png|Minis (Launcher Exclusive) File:MinisConstructionDiesel10.jpg|Minis (Construction) MinisSteelDiesel10.png|Minis (Steel) File:Diesel10SubwayToyCollectable.jpg|Subway Toy Collectible File:Diesel10WaterScoop.PNG|Water Strainer File:MegaBloksDiesel10.png|Mega Bloks File:Diesel10TradingCard.png|Trading Card See also * Category:Images of Diesel 10 he:דיזל 10 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Magic Railroad characters